Winter2014Challenge:Team ABO Introductory Spankling: The Walls Crumble
by Itsmecoon
Summary: This is my take on an ABO story, for the team challenge. It's a crossover of Supernatural season 7, With some dialogue taken and twisted from episode 17, and American Horror Story Season 2 Asylum. Sister Jude is the Alpha, her staff are the betas, and Sam is the Omega. The type of spanking is an Introductory spanking. Don't like please don't read.


This is my take on an ABO story, I hope this counts. It's a crossover of Supernatural season 7, With some dialogue taken and twisted from episode 17, and American Horror Story Season 2 Asylum. Sister Jude is the Alpha, her staff are the betas, and Sam is the Omega. The type of spanking is an Introductory spanking.

Author: Itsmecoon Beta: Trumansshell  
><span>Title:<span> The Walls Crumbled. Part 1 Team: ABO Characters: Sister Jude/Sam Rating: Teen Word Count: 302 0 Fandom: Supernatural/ American Horror Story Asylum. Type of Spanking: Introductory Spanking Implement(s): Cane/Hand Summary: I don't own these characters; I just brought them out to play. After Sam gets hit by the car in season 7 Episode 17 they take him to Briarcliff. He is put under the care of Sister Jude. Notes & Warnings: Spanking of an adult by another adult.

"Dammit Sammy, pick up your damn phone." Dean said to the air, "Come on please!" His voice slightly cracking.

"You have reached Sam Winchester." Sam's voice mail picked up.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean yelled closing his phone.

He sank down in his chair not knowing what to do or who to call since Cas and Bobby were both dead. He was alone and worried about Sammy because the second that Cas took down the wall in Sam's head, Lucifer began torturing the kid and it was getting worse every day. He knew that the tricks he and Bobby had taught him a few weeks ago stopped working. Dean reached for his beer and took a swig as he dialed Sam's phone again.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Sam was running as fast as he could. He kept looking behind him as he heard,

"Sammy, wait up. Where do you think you're going?" Lucifer yelled causing Sam to try harder and harder to get away. "You can't outrun me."

Sam couldn't run any more so he stopped to catch his breath near where a woman was buying drugs. She quickly ran away. The guy who was selling glared at Sam and said,

"Dude, get the hell away from me. Do you speak frigging English? Go away."

"It's okay, no one's after me."

"Why you running up in here like that?"

"Just, just leave me alone." He said as he sat on the ground.

The guy looked at him and asked,

"What the hell'd you take anyway?"

"Nothing!"

"Shut up."

"No he's telling the truth." Lucifer said. "Burned through that last beer hours ago right about the time Dean passed out. Come on Sam tell the nice tweaker, You'd be asleep by now if the devil'd just leave you alone for five seconds. Stupid Satan chasing you all the way to..." He looked around and asked, "Where the hell are we?"

"AHHH." Sam moaned. "I just need some rest."

"Hey Sam, try the hand scar again." Satan laughs as the man asked,

"How many days you been up anyway?"

"Four." Satan answered quickly. Wait," he looked at his wrist as Sam got to his feet and started to leave.

"Hey hold up wait," the guy yelled, " Hey hold up. You want a knock out? I can knock you out."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Sam followed the guy to his car and took whatever the guy gave him. Sam was dozing in the passenger's seat as the guy slept beside him.

Suddenly the windshield shattered causing Sam to jerk wide awake again. He got out of the car to see a pipe through the window. He rubbed his eyes and the windshield was whole again. It was all in his head. He jumped when Lucifer started singing,

"GOOOOOOOOD morning to you, good morning to you. Our day is just beginning, so good morning to yooouuu!" He laughed as Sam ran away.

"I thought you liked my singing."

Sam kept walking and soon Satan caught up to him and said,

"Pills? You do get that you're just bringing free drugs to the party right? I'm inside you Sam."

Sam kept walking.

"Hey Sam. What's the longest a normal human being's ever gone without sleep? Eleven days."

Sam runs as Lucifer hollers after him,

"You've always wanted to be normal Sam. If you are, you'll be dead in a week!"

Sam continued to run as he looked backwards. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain as he was struck by a car, slammed into the windshield, and knocked unconscious.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

As the nun walks into her office, her phone started ringing.

"Hello, this is Briarcliff, how may I help you?"

"Sister Jude?"

"Yes."

"This is Dr. Kadinsky."

"Oh hello Doctor, what can I do for you?"

"I have a patient here that is too much for us to handle and I believe he could benefit from the services you provide."

"What's his name and what seems to be his problem?"

"Sam Smith, he can't sleep and we've tried every drug we're allowed to give. It's to the point where he's delusional."

"So he's seeing things? What sort of things?"

"He says Lucifer is talking, singing, and won't leave him alone."

"Lucifer as in Satan?" She asked.

"Yes, he says Satan's in his head and won't leave him alone."

"I'll leave word at the gate. Bring him as soon as you're able to. How about family?"

"I haven't been able to locate any yet. He says he has a brother named Dean. I'll call you if I find him."

"Good, thank you Dr. Kadinsky."

"Thank you Sister Jude."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Sam was vaguely aware that he was being loaded in an ambulance. He was tired beyond anything he'd ever experienced so he was in a fog. He knew that his ribs were hurting and he had scratches on his face anything other than that he couldn't be sure if it was real or not.

"Well, there he is! Hello Sammy, I thought you were going to sleep finally."

Sam tried hard to ignore Lucifer and concentrate on what he knew was real.

"Sammy, I'm crushed. I've kept vigil next to you this whole time to make sure you're okay and you ignore me."

"Where are we going?" Sam asked the EMT in the back of the ambulance with him.

"Relax Sam, we're taking you some place where you can get the help you need."

{BANG!} Sam jumped.

"What's wrong Mr. Smith."

"What? Oh, nothing."

{BANG!}Sam flinched again. He tried hard not to react but he flinched every time Luci threw a firecracker at him.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She asked checking his vitals. "Something is bothering you and it's causing your blood pressure to elevate."

"I'm fine!" Sam raised his voice as another firecracker went off.

"Sam, you really need to calm down."

"She's right Sammy boy. You need to calm down." Yellow eyes said.

Sam was scared and he pushed himself as far away from him as he could get.

"You're not real!"

"Sam, what is it?" The EMT wondered. "What're you seeing?"

Yellow eyes turned back into Lucifer who was laughing as he said,

"This is so much fun. You're so easy to scare Sammy boy."

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Watch your tone Mr. Smith or I'll be forced to tie you to the gurney."

"I'm sorry not you, him." He said pointing to an empty spot near the foot of his bed.

"You do know that nobody's there right?"

"Yeah, I get it. Sorry, I know."

"Aw Sammy you know she can't see me. Why can't you remember that? Dean couldn't see me and neither could the old coot, Bobby. It's all in your head because you're in the pit."

"If I'm in the pit does that mean Cas and Bobby are alive?"

"You're in an ambulance and I don't know if your friends are alive or not." She said sweetly. "Now lay back down for me. There you go."

She got a shot ready and put it into Sam's IV.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Something to help you sleep."

"Sorry, I can't sleep."

"Then it will help you relax."

"Are you trying to get me to relax so you can restrain me?"

"Yes, you have to be restrained before we go into the building."

"I won't fight you." Sam said as he lay in position and let her strap him in.

The medicine did help drowned out Lucifer for a few minutes so he closed his eyes and drifted off.

"GOOD MORNING VIETNAM!"

Sam about jumped off of the gurney as Lucifer yelled.

"What's wrong?"

"Sorry, bad dream. I was just startled. Where are we headed?"

"A place called Briarcliff."

"That's the asylum right?"

"Yes it is. I hope they can help you cope with whatever's getting to you."

"Me too. Thanks."

Sam was a bit nervous about actually being committed to an asylum but he didn't have a choice. He just hoped that Dean would be able to find him and realize that this was where he belonged and leave him there. They stopped at what Sam assumed was a gate. He heard the driver give his name and the gate opened. He was wheeled into the back door of an enormous old building. If he was in his right mind, he'd think this place looked like it could be haunted.

Sam looked at the nun standing by the door as they wheeled him in. He didn't know that this place was run by the church. He closed his eyes and said a small prayer that Lucifer wouldn't be able to follow him in.

"Sister Jude, this is Samuel Smith. Mr Smith, this is Sister Jude, she's in charge of Briarcliff."

"Nice to meet you Sister."

"Welcome to our institution Mr. Smith. I trust I won't have any trouble out of you, will I."

"No Ma'am, I won't try to make any trouble."

"Good, I'll hold you to that. You can unbuckle the restraints. Sam can walk to his room."

Sam lay there patiently until the lack of the buckles was undone. He sat up slowly and then stood to follow Sister Jude. He got all the way into the main entrance without hearing from Lucifer. He prayed he was gone until...

{BANG!}{BANG!}{BANG!}{BANG!}{BANG!}Sam jumped and covered his head.

"Sorry Sammy, no luck. I'm in your head so the "church" doesn't effect me." Lucifer laughed.

"Mr. Smith, what is going on?"

"Sorry Sister, I was startled."

"By what?"

"Just a noise. I'm sorry."

"That isn't a good way to start off Mr. Smith. I don't tolerate lies! Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes Ma'am, I heard a bunch of fireworks going off at my feet and it startled me."

"Thanks for your honesty. But you understand that wasn't real don't you?"

"Yes Sister but sometimes I can't tell what's real from what's not."

"Let me show you around and we'll start you therapy."

"Yes Sister."

Sam followed her as Satan followed him. He tried hard not to jump at the sounds Lucifer was making or the shouting either. He was shown the recreation room and the music that played over and over was worse the Luci's singing.

"Dominique, nique, nique s'en allait tout simplement."

If he wasn't already crazy this song would make him nuts!

"Your room isn't quite ready yet so you can stay here and get to know some of the others."

"Okay." Sam agreed but all he really wanted to do is just go to his room and be alone.

He sat on one of the couches and Lucifer sat next to him whispering in his ear.

"Look at all these nut jobs. That one's rocking a doll back and forth. Sam, look at that one, he's talking to the walls."

"Leave me alone." He whispered in response.

"Geez sorry," A girl said as she turned to walk away.

"No wait, I didn't mean you. I'm Sam. Please sit."

"I'm Lana. Wanna a cigarette?"

"I don't smoke but thanks."

"You're welcome. So Sam, what's got you in here?"

"Satan talks to me."

"You mean he tells you to do bad things?"

"No, nothing like that. He annoys me really. Throwing firecrackers at me and singing stupid songs."

"You did say Satan right?"

"Yeah," Sam laughed, "he's pissed that my brother and I defeated him and locked him back in a cage. That's after we let him out."

"You sure have an imagination."

"Yeah, I guess I do. So what's your story?"

"I'm a reporter who sneaked in to uncover the truth about this place. I got caught and Sister Jude threatened to expose my girlfriend if she didn't sign the papers to admit me. I'm trying to get out and tell the story about this place."

"Why would your friend do that? What does she have to hide?"

"The fact that she's my girlfriend. I'm a lesbian."

"Gotcha."

"So what is so bad that you wanna expose about this place?"

"Sister Jude abuses the patients. And Dr. Arden tortures patients for experiments."

"She seemed nice. What do you mean she's abusive?"

"She hasn't given you your introductory spanking has she?"

"Did you say spanking?"

"Yes, she uses canes to discipline bad behavior and curb undesirable actions."

"She has more than one?"

"She has many and uses them all for different reasons."

"Such as?"

"Introductory spanking is what everyone gets their first day. If you disobey or break the rules you get a short fast spanking. If you continue with a behavior she is trying to stop you get a transformational spanking. I probably could go on but you get the point."

"Yes, I do."

Suddenly the room got really quiet as Sister Jude walked in with a cane in her hand.

"I guess I'll get my first taste of it sooner than I'd like."

"Just don't fight her and she won't be too hard on you the first time."

"Thanks for the advice."

"Hello Lana."

"Afternoon Sister Jude."

"Okay Sam, I have your room ready. Follow me."

Sam cringed as he got up and followed Sister Jude to his new home sweet home. In the hall he was startled by the guard and jumped away from him.

"How are you alive?" Sam yelled. "Dean killed you!"

"Sam, calm down. What's the problem."

"I'm sorry Sister. The guard, just looks like someone I used to know"

"We'll talk about this later. Sam this is Frank McCann the night guard."

"Sorry Frank, nice to meet you."

They shook hands but Sam couldn't get over his resemblance to Azazel. He had to try really hard to ignore Lucifer, who laughed so hard at the predicament. It took everything in him not to turn around and yell at him to stop.

"Sammy's in trouble. Sammy's getting a spanking! Ha ha ha ha ha!" Satan laughed. Sam turned to glare at him and he was jumping rope singing, "Sammy's bent over a table. Sammy's bent over a knee. Sammy's getting a licking and blaming it all on me. I said hah, Sammy said ahh as Sammy got a licking ha ha ha."

"Is there something wrong Sam?" Sister Jude asked waiting for Sam to catch up to her.

"Nothing really Ma'am."

Sam was quickly spun around and pushed up against the wall by Frank at Sister Jude nod. She raised the cane and brought it down twice hard. He was then spun back around to face her.

"That's the second time you've lied to me. I won't tolerate it. I can't help you if you aren't honest with me."

"Sorry Sister." Sam said tearing up.

"What's going on?"

"Lucifer is skipping rope singing a song and it's ruining my concentration."

"What's he singing?"

"He's singing an old jump rope song about Johnny getting a licking but he's changed the words."

"We'll get you settled and tomorrow we'll go over a plan to try to help you get rid of Satan."

"Yes Ma'am."

They continue on to where the male rooms are and she stands to the side to let Sam go in first. He isn't surprised at the small room or the plain furnishings. He knows what's coming thanks to Lana cluing him in so he waits to see what he's told to do.

"I was going to ask if you knew what this was," She said holding up the cane. "but because I demonstrated it to you in the hall way, you understand that corporal punishment is used in this facility."

"Yes I understand it and no I've never been caned before just now."

"For your introductory spanking you will get six licks over your clothes. From now on, anytime I feel you deserve to be caned it will be on the bare. Understand?"

"Yes Sister."

"Good, when I'm finished, I want you to rest. I'll have dinner brought to you and tomorrow we can get you in to the proper routine. Any questions?"

"No Sister."

"Okay then, bend over the bed."

"Sammy's bent over a table. Sammy's bent over a knee. Sammy's getting a licking and blaming it all on me. I said hah, Sammy said ahh as Sammy got a licking ha ha ha."

Sam got into position ignoring Luci. Sister Jude raised the cane and brought it down hard. She held nothing back and the two licks he'd already gotten stung like hell when other licks were applied over it. By the time the sixth lick was laid, Sam had a few tears running down his cheeks. She placed her hand on his back and said,

"Focus on this." She swatted him with her hand. "This is real." She said as she swatted him again. "Satan isn't here." Another swat. "Keep your mind on what's real and try to sleep." She closed out her talk with a volley of swats that brought Sam to his toes hissing.

She walked to the door, turned to look at Sam and said,

"Try to get some sleep."

She closed the door behind her and turned the key in the lock. Sam slowly got up, ignored Satan's singing and climbed in bed. He closed his eyes and let the tears fall praying Dean would find him soon.


End file.
